Hero's Pride
by NovocaineHeart
Summary: In the universe of Minecraftia, Notch keeps an eye on his trouble making brother from the Sky Castle, while sustaining the land for its increasing inhabitants. But when horrible incidents occur not caused by the "evil" twin, Herobrine decides its time to take matters into his own hands, to stop these events, and realise who he is really meant to be.
1. A New World

**Chapter 1 - A New World Awaits**

Minecratia.

A world made of blocks filled with blocky people and animals where you could be whoever you wanted, be it warrior, hero or even a simple miner or farmer. A realm where fantasy, modern and futuristic cities and technology, and medieval life combined to form a universe like no other. It has no beginnings, and no ends. Well, that's a lie, it defiantly has an End. But no one goes down there unless they have a death wish, or if they think they can actually kill that damn dragon.

I could if I wished, but my brother would probably reprimand me severely for killing something that isn't for me to kill. Killing the beast is a quest for only the strongest of Minecraftian mortals to achieve.

Hmm, I believe I'm getting off topic here.

When my brother and I awoke, we didn't know who or what we were, or where we even were. We stood on stiff new legs and looked around, only to find a piece of paper laying in front of us. My brother picked it up and read its contents…

" _This world is yours, do with it as you see fit. It is only asked that you build this world to sustain new arrivals when they eventually join you. Create cities and towns for them to explore so they may come to understand this world as you will. Beware of the dark and its creatures, learn how to survive, learn what you really are and learn your roles in this universe. Protect it as it is now your own._

 _Notch, the master builder,_

 _Herobrine, protector of the realms._

 _These are your roles, use them wisely._

 _Your Creator._

 _Here's a tip, punch a tree."_

We both looked at the tree we were laying under with a questioning look. Wouldn't it hurt to punch a tree made of solid wood? Well, one would think. But as my brother's fist pounded the bark it began to crack with a few punches before shrinking to a smaller cube and promptly disappearing into my brother's body when he stepped closer. We stood for a while dumbfounded, trying to comprehend what had just happened until my brother suddenly pulled out something called an inventory with the wood in it. A screen of sorts showing the contents of what we could hold on our bodies and a 3D image of our bodies to show what we were wearing. It was then I actually stopped to think what we looked like, so I took in the figure of my brother for the first real time.

I snickered when I realised he was bald, but only realised I'd said it out loud when he smacked the side of my head with brotherly love. He had a thick crop of facial hair to compensate, and wore a brown shirt, grey pants and black boots. I then opened my inventory to get an idea of what I looked like. A turquoise shirt, dark blue pants with grey shoes. I had messy brown hair which I hoped my brother was jealous of, a brown chin curtain beard… and my eyes. I couldn't stop staring at the burning white looking back at me. My brothers eyes were dark brown, but I had no irises. I saw an unknown power radiating from them.

I jumped when my brother's hand landed on my shoulder. He asked if I was alright which I replied with an 'I'm fine'. He pointed a concerned hand at the dying sun.

… _Beware of the dark and its creatures…_

We made the decision to hide in a small cave until the dawn. But when moaning, hissing and the wiz of an arrow as it flew past or heads grew louder, we blocked the cave entrance with dirt, leaving a block missing up high so we could see the light of the next day. There was a light source in the cave but it wasn't coming from us, or so I thought. My brother quickly pointed out the light was coming from my glowing white eyes. I looked around the cave and saw blocks of stone with coal embedded in it. Pulling out a wooden pickaxe I mined the coal from the cave wall, stuck it on the end of sticks and made torches with it so we could both see.

When morning came, we were roused from our sleep with the sounds of monsters dying. Making an entrance we went outside to see zombies and skeletons burning in the sun. We nodded at each other knowing we would be able to do better today with more knowledge we made to survive.

We didn't expect a green creature with black beady eyes, no arms and four legs coming towards us hissing loudly. We didn't know how to react to it, so we ran. But the creeper was close enough to us it was able to explode, knocking us both to the ground with graceful face plants full of grass and dirt.

We both realised we could find names for the mobs around us, but it wasn't until we saw an enderman for the first time we realised there was something strange about us. We saw it some distance from us, walking around with a block of dirt. Then it turned and looked straight at us. Its square toothed jaw opened with shaky movements as a blood curdling sound came from it. In an instant it teleported in front of us screaming its head off and attacking us.

But in that moment my brother had built a wooden plank structure around us with just enough space for us and none for the enderman to teleport in. When the screaming ceased, my brother destroyed the base in one swipe of his hand. But the thing was still there. When it saw its chance, it backhanded my brother across the face sending him flying through the air. It did the same to me. But seeing my brother getting up before me it quickly teleported to him to strike him down. I wanted to be there that moment to stop the monster, and then I was. Somehow I had teleported in front of it. I wanted to punch it in its square head, but I did something else instead. My eyes burned as I thrusted my hand in front of it and yelled at it to stop. It did as its eyes turned as white as mine, I wanted it to die like the monsters that burnt in the sun. Out of nowhere a blinding bolt of lightning struck the enderman, burning it to death.

When my brother stood at my side, we realised what we were capable of. He could build anything in an instant, and destroy it just as fast. I was able to control any mob, teleport faster than any enderman and summon lightning of my own free will. When we encountered another enderman that same day, my brother had attacked it with a powerful blow, knocking it into a river where it struggled to stay above water before finally gathering its wits and teleporting away. I also learnt my brother could fly that day.

We were equally matched in our powers, now also with the abilities to summon any block at a whim. We set out to create the world, building medieval towns and cities or futuristic utopias. As people joined our world, they quickly learned how to survive, played games for valuable rewards and built their own incredible structures to add to the cities and towns we built.

But as time passed, my brother and I grew distant as we finally fulfilled our important roles in our universe. Every world needed its god, every realm needed its demon. We became what we were meant to become, as we were designed.

But over time I lost sight of who I was supposed to be, what I was supposed to do. It was going to take a shocking event to make me realise who and what I was supposed to be.

* * *

 **Hello!**

 **This is my first Minecraft story so be nice. Yes I'm one of THOSE people who really likes Herobrine and feels like he's a very misunderstood character. I feel like there isn't enough fanfics about him out there so I'm adding mine to the mix. Not sure how long this will be, depends on plot bunnies, time management and if i can be bothered to write anything.**

 **Thats all I can think of for now, thanks for reading! :D**

 **Novo**


	2. Immortal King

**Chapter 2 - Immortal King**

"HEROBRINEEEE!"

The names owner immediately looked up from his large open book resting in his lap when his name echoed throughout the castle. His zombie pigman guards flinched at the raging voice and backed away from their posts at the large oak doors in the throne room. _Some guards they are_ , he scolded in his mind.

With incredible force the heavy doors were cast open revealing a seething Notch glaring dangerously at his brother. At least some of the guards got hit by the swinging doors.

With a shit eating grin on his face, Herobrine stood from his obsidian and gold throne and dropped his large book to floor next to his feet.

"Dear brother!" He yelled back, opening his arms to welcome Notch to his castle home.

"Do not dear brother me!" Notch yelled back, making his way down the wide and long corridor to stand in front of his obnoxious brother and his obnoxious throne.

"Before you say anything," Herobrine started with his grin never faulting. "It wasn't me."

"Oh, _really_?" Notch crossed his arms over his chest and glared down his brother with the most disapproving look he could muster.

"Well, it does depend on what it was…"

"The Fourth Kingdom was attacked at the walls by zombies, skeletons and creepers. I would like to know if you had anything to do with it." Notch managed to ground out.

"Does it matter if I did?" Herobrine said nonchalantly while sitting back down into his throne and swinging one leg over the arm rest.

"It does. Attacks from hostile mobs are becoming more frequent-"

"Then _why_ aren't you asking the mob kings about this?"

"I _Have_ , Herobrine. The kings don't send their mobs directly to kingdoms or cities, let alone _hordes_ of them." Notch was trying incredibly hard not to raise his voice any higher then he already had.

Herobrine blew out a loud breath of hot air and sunk back into his throne, flicking his gaze back to his brother every now and then with an irritated scowl.

"Just as I thought." Notch spoke softly while rubbing his tired eyes. "You can't keep doing this. You remember what happened the last time you got out of hand. The creator won't be as merciful as last time."

"MERCIFUL?!" Herobrine's voice cracked going dark and raspy with his rage while he leaned forward. "Like he could do worse then what he did! You can't understand what it was like to be destroyed!"

"Then perhaps that is your incentive to not act like that again." With those words, Notch left quietly compared to his dramatic entrance. Leaving the red stoned castle and the fiery hell it dwelled in.

Herobrine huffed and pushed himself further into the throne. "WHAT ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT?!" He screamed in his demonic voice at the zombie pigman guards staring curiously at him after the brotherly fight. They scrambled to get back to their posts before he killed them from lighting with just a flick of his fingers.

Picking up the book he dropped intending to continue reading, he realised he'd lost the will to read it anymore and put it back on the floor. With a snap of his fingers and pointing at the book a pigman was summoned to get the book and put it back in the vast library.

Deciding he had nothing to do, Herobrine started a slow walk to his chambers. He paused at a large open window to take in the scene of the vast hell he lived in. Pigman mingled below the castle and the occasional ghast flew by crying over nothing. It may have been the worst place in Minecraftia next to the End, but it was home for someone so demonic like him. Not like he was welcome in the Overworld. With a dramatic sigh, he continued on his journey.

He was just going to go to bed, he didn't have anything better do as it would probably result in another clash with Notch, or even The Creator. Nobody would probably believe that a powerful god like him would sleep. God, demi-god or demon he still had to sleep. All these names the inhabitants of the Overworld had named him, his name whispered in hushed tones in the fear it would summon him. Those names were practically his name now, the names of a legend.

Herobrine pushed open the gold gilded oak doors to his chambers. He'd always tried to make the room feel homey, but parts of it still looked like a dungeon, he just needed a few skeletons hanging of the walls. The room was massive compared to that of a normal castle royal bedroom. An ornate glowstone chandelier as large as the oversized bed hung in the middle of the room, the ceiling so high you couldn't see it. The inside walls were polished reddish tinted andesite with redstone lamps placed randomly throughout. Two large windows framed with thick black curtains on each side of the room let in the hazy Nether light.

On either side of the main doors was another set of doors, one leading to a spacious bathroom (because Herobrine liked to stay clean) and the others leading to a spacious walk in wardrobe (because Herobrine liked to have different clothes, even if they were all mundane colours and styles.) The centrepiece was the obnoxiously large bead on the centre wall. The bed itself was a canopy bed with a simple deep red duvet with black sheets. The sliding curtain around the bed were black sheer.

Herobrine wasn't the best interior decorator seeing as most of the rooms all had the same colour schemes. But when you're a demon living in hell in a colossal nether brick castle you wouldn't expect all the colours of the rainbow to be inside.

Pulling of his red shirt and grey shoes he flopped on the bed and thought over the conversation he had with Notch. What had happened last time he was deemed to have 'gotten out of hand', was something he _never_ wanted to experience again. And worst of all, Herobrine knew it was his own fault. The mortals were becoming even cockier then he was. Constantly bragging about their strength and believing they could take down the demon that haunted their world.

His haunting and griefing hadn't been terribly bad to the mortals then. When thy stared to speak out about Herobrine being weak with his abilities, he decided to show them just what he could do. He didn't hold back. Minecraftia was thrown into anarchy with his destruction. Those who believed they could defeat him were hunted down by him. He made an example of them with their excruciating deaths to show the mortals how powerful he was. Even the slightest annoyance was enough to set him off.

When Notch had called him to come to his Sky castle, Herobrine was sceptical knowing his brother would only call him up there for the most important reasons only regarding the happenings of Minecraftia. But without the mention of the destruction he had caused, he didn't think anything of it until it was too late. His brothers meeting was all a ploy to capture him. Encased in a strange new portal and without being able to escape, he had pleaded with Notch to be released and demanded to know what was happening.

With a mumbled sorry and an 'its for your own good', Herobrine had felt all he was torn away from his body. His power was stripped like clothing from him, his body was being erased as he looked at himself, his consciousness was fading away to nothing. He understood what was happening, it was the only thing he was allowed to remember. That there was something greater then him that could control if he lived or not.

He had been destroyed as he had destroyed the world so he could understand how the people suffered from him.

But he never expected to be brought back.

He didn't expect to wake up again in that same portal and to see an older looking version of his brother watching him wearily. He couldn't believe how much time had passed since he was destroyed. Notch may have appeared to look older, but he had never aged, they were both immortal. Notch explained what The Creator had done. How so much time had passed since Herobrine had been erased that Notch was now older then him.

Herobrine could only reply with, ''It doesn't mean I forgive you for this.''

Notch looked solemnly at him. "I don't expect you to, little brother."

When Herobrine left the Sky Castle, he couldn't believe how much had changed and how the mortals had evolved. They had aircraft to fly them through the air, and machines with wheels to get them places quickly. Great cities like utopias home to thousands and the medieval kingdoms he had known still flourished in the mix of medieval and modern life. Farmers, miners, villagers and families still went about their daily lives yet they had all forgotten about one thing.

Herobrine.

His life had become a legend, a demonic entity that would haunt the bad and the wicked and punished them as he wished. He became a spooky story to kids on Halloween and around campfires. They didn't believe in him anymore. How could you be scared of something that hadn't existed for thousands of years?

Simply because he hadn't existed.

The same had been said of Notch. That the master builder still lived in his Sky Castle watching over the infinite land of Minecraftia. So many still believed in him, his abilities and that he still watched them all.

But not Herobrine, the evil brother of Notch. He was just a scary legend.

Herobrine's eyes flickered open. He hadn't even realised he'd fallen asleep when he recalled all those memories. Feeling a head ache coming on, he wrapped his arms tight around a black pillow and willed it to burst from his crushing hug.

* * *

 **Yay! Another chapter down as Herobrine remembers this important event that has happend in his life.**


	3. Be Afraid

**Chapter 3 – Be Afraid**

When Herobrine awoke several hours later, he felt more restless than usual. It been two months since he was brought back, and with nothing to do, he was becoming incredibly bored. Leaving his ornate room and heading to the kitchen, he passed his zombie pigman guards who stood at tension as he passed. He had no concepts of meal times, when you live in a world with no night or day, there wasn't a need for it. He just ate whenever he was hungry. But as he ate his favourite beef stew, he paused before eating a piece of bread he had dipped in the stew, slowly putting it down.

Boredom was something he could never associate with himself. Not doing anything outside of reading his restocked library in the Nether was getting to him. He needed out, but that was where the problem was. He learned everything about the new world, how it changed and how the mortals reacted. He used this thing called 'the internet' and found countless references of himself, videos of apparently _real_ sightings and professors who claimed they knew everything about him. But reading the reports of these so called professors, hardly any of the information was correct. Images depicting his figure were wrong and they could never get his nose right.

The only thing they all knew, was his glowing white eyes that could burn your soul.

He wanted to be out there again, haunting the mortals for fun and punishing the ones who were cruel. But would anyone believe that a legend was alive and breathing? No, because he was a legend… He wasn't real.

Herobrine pushed his food away, uninterested.

If the mortals didn't believe he ever existed, he would make them believe. If they claimed to have seen him, he would let them see him. If they said they aren't afraid, he would make them afraid. Notch had told him he couldn't kill, it didn't mean he couldn't hurt.

* * *

"Dave, get that camera rolling!"

"Alright, alright it's going, calm your farm Axel."

Focusing the camera on Axel, Dave shifted his stance to hold the bulky camera without shaking.

"Alright folks where back with a new episode of ghost or hoax! Today where at Semco, five hours south of Central city to investigate reports of strange sightings in old Isle castle just south-east of the town. I'm here with Fitzy White who has heard some strange stories at the desolate castle. So tell me Fitzy, what kind of spooky things have you been hearing?"

Axel presented the microphone to a middle aged man with greying black hair. "Well, I own a small fishing business close to the castle, the castles just on the water's edge. I didn't think much of it at first, but travellers sometimes stayed in the castle to avoid mobs during the night. Some would come down to buy fish from my business and asked me if anything lived in the castle, but it's been abandoned for hundreds of years"

"Interesting, so what did these travellers see?" Axel pressed on.

"They heard someone knocking on the walls, If they got close to it, it would stop."

"And you don't believe they're making it up?"

"All the travellers I've spoken to say the same thing, I'm not sure they can make it up if they all say the same thing."

"This is very interesting Fitzy, but I have to ask, what do you think, ghost or hoax?"

"I couldn't tell ya, if there all see'in the hearing the same thing, either someone's living in there, or something else is going on."

"Well that's why we're here Fitzy! Tonight we'll be staying in the Isle castle to see if someone's knocking on the stone walls at night."

"And, cut!" Dave said lowering the camera. "Let's start heading to that castle."

* * *

"Why the hell would someone want to live in that place?"

Axel, Dave and their crew of five others stood outside their van, contemplating if the dilapidated castle was even safe to enter. The occasional sound of a falling rock hitting the cobblestone floor reverberated throughout the castle.

"Where're getting paid to make the superstitious more superstitious, so we have to go in."

There was no door at the entrance, the only thing remaining was the hinges that looked like the door had been ripped of them. The mossy stone walls were lined with rusting metal racks holding the stumps of long burnt out torches. A small drip of water echoed of the walls. The passage led to a massive ballroom, mouldy red drapes with old symbols fell from the ceiling. Directly in front of them was another dark passage way with a set of stairs leading to higher levels on each side of it.

"We'll make camp here, it'll be the safest place. The sun'll set in an hour."

The crew layed out their equipment and beds, setting up a gas cooker in the middle for dinner later that night.

 _Thud, thud, thud._

"What was that?"

"Sounded like someone hitting a door." Axel turned on his flash light, pointing it around the room until it landed at the beginning of the dark passage.

 _Thud, thud, thud._

"It sounded like it was coming from down there. Dave get the camera going, we gotta take a look."

With slight reluctance, the others grabbed their equipment and started down the dark hall, flashlight illuminating the way while Axel narrated their journey. When he shined his light ahead, it lit up a large wooden door covered in various intricate locks.

Axel ran his hands over the old locks. "Do you think someone was trying to keep people out?"

"More like trying to keep something in. You're going to try open it aren't you." Dave replied.

"Of course. Is the camera still going?"

"Yeah, why would I turn it off?"

I locks were so old and rusted, with a tug they were pulled off the old oak doors. A couple of the other crew members shoved it open. From what they could tell from the light of the dirty stained glass windows, it was a throne room. It was shrouded in spider webs with the same moth-eaten red drapes hanging stiffly in the stale air. Dave walked forward until his boot hit something. He looked down to see a skeleton hand, following its arm to the rest of the burnt bones. The room was filled with them, laying haphazardly around what they could see of the room.

"All these bodies are burnt, fried to a crisp." Dave called out while moving the camera to show the bones in the recording.

Axel ran his hand down the cold stone walls. "There's no burn marks anywhere from a fire, so how did they get fried?"

Another cautious crew member had ventured further in, shining his flashlight forward until it hit the base of an old iron and gold throne…

"Uh… Guys?!" His voice was shaking as bad as his body.

"What is it?" Dave and Axel had spoken in unison, pointing their lights to the same point at the throne, as the others did as well.

They would have expected to see a skeleton slumped over in the throne with its bony feet sticking out into their lights, but the feet had shoes, black boots.

Slowly with a terrified tiny 'hello' from Axel, their lights travelled up the figure collapsed into the throne. Black boots met long black cargo pants, the pants met a black long sleeve shirt with very real hands at the ends. The shirt met a slouched head with dark brown messy hair.

They gulped.

"I-is h-he a-alive?" One of the crew squeak out past their nerves.

"I don't, don't know." Axel managed to squeeze out. "H-hey man, a-are you, alright?"

"No. I'm not."

They froze at the sound, but the voice wasn't threatening. It just seemed calm and… Sad.

"What's w-wrong then?" Dave spoke softly while trying to keep his nerve.

"Nobody believes in me anymore."

The crew looked at each other confused, not sure how to approach or console the possibly wounded man. With what bravery they had, they slow crept forward until Axel came right up to the man crouching in front of him. Even with his head slouched, he could see his eyes were closed and he had a dark brown beard.

"What do you mean nobody believes in you anymore?"

"Nobody believed in me, that I exist anymore, that I ever did." His voice was calm but was underlined with sadness and anger.

"Hey, if it makes you feel better, I'll believe in you." Axel spoke to try cheer the tall man up.

"Would you believe in me…? If you knew who I was?"

"Yeah I guess I would, can you tell me who you are?"

The figures head raised slowly, close to Axel's face. His mouth cracked into a large toothy grin as his eyes opened and burned white. Axel's face became as white as the eyes, his moth dropped to the floor and eyes went as wide as humanly possible. He tried to scream but nothing came out as the man's voice turned cold and demonic…

" _Take a wild guess_."

The screams of the humans overpowered the cracking sound of the windows exploding around them. Parts of the ceiling fell as the whole castle shook and moaned from the will of the immortal who walked behind the fleeing television crew. No matter how fast they ran, he was right behind them. No matter where they looked, he was there. They never stopped to pick up their belongings as they bolted for the entrance and the safety of the van parked out the front. When they barged into the van and Dave finally managed to scramble the keys in the ignition, they tore down the dirt road through the heavy fog.

"WAS THAT-!"

"LOOK OUT!"

The man was standing in the middle of the road with blaze rods fashioned into swords in each hand, lightning dancing around them. Dave was forced to swerve to miss him, sliding of the road. Just as fast as they had stopped they were off again, never once looking back. Axel was about to speak when he heard his phone ringing, struggling to get it out of his pocket with violently shaking hands. It was a message.

 _Thanks for believing in me._

The whole incident had been recorded on the camera.

* * *

 **Reviews are great, please leave some! :D**


	4. Breakout

**Chapter 4 – Breakout**

When the latest episode of Ghost or Hoax was broadcasted, Minecraftia went nuts. People who never watched it, watched it. People who didn't believe in the supernatural were questioning the credibility of the video and the believers were having a field day. So was the media. The papers headlined with the story, the talk shows contradicted it and social media loved it. But the real winner of the day was the cause of the event, Herobrine.

He sat sprawled on a large leather sofa watching the six enderman stolen television screens on the wall contently as each showed a different channel but all talked about the one thing, him. Anything that had anything to do with _him_ was interesting to the world. Whether it was an interesting fact or an unconfirmed sighting, everyone wanted to know about the legend of the Minecraftian demon. But he wasn't stupid. He knew it would take a lot more to convince the world that a being they believed was a legend, was in fact alive and kicking.

* * *

"Hera, we need to leave… Now!''

"ALRIGHT DAD! I'm COMEING!"

"Don't sass me young lady!"

"Don't sass me young lady." Hera copied quietly in a mocking voice so her father wouldn't hear her. She packed the things she would use on the trip to the Fourth Kingdom and made her way down the ornate stairs to the door where her father was waiting.

"Didn't I tell you to hurry? We need to leave early to avoid traffic."

"There's going to be traffic no matter what."

With a large sigh from both of them, they stood in silence on the ride down from the apartment in the elevator. The car trip and plane flight were just an awkward and uncomfortable silence while they travelled to the Fourth Kingdom. But Hera was glad to get out of Central City for a while. Growing up, she and her parents always went to the country side whenever they could to spend time together. But since her mother had passed away when she was ten, seeing the countryside was a rare luxury as her father's job took priority, even over her. He is the president of Central City. And as rebellious as she was, Hera forced herself to play the part of the perfect daughter for the sake of his image.

Her father, President Leon Westenra, had promised her once she turned twenty, she could leave and pursue her own life, the catch being she still had to keep a good girl image for him. Hera looked out the small window of the private jet, _only a month left now_. She wanted to be on the ground. No matter if they had travelled in a car on the highway or taken a horse and carriage, she wanted to hold her head high in the wind with her hair whipping behind her. Just like her mother would. She was the spitting image of her mother, but what she wanted, was for her mother to be there.

When they were back on the ground, a horse drawn carriage was waiting for them to take them to the kingdom, much to Hera's delight. Against her father's order, Hera climbed to the top of the carriage to sit high with the coachman. They weren't in the city anymore, so she didn't care what he thought. With the horses in a comfortable trot on the smooth dirt road, Hera took her long, dark chestnut hair out of the hair ties and let it flow and whip in the breeze. She loved her hair, it was just like her mothers, thick and wavy down to her butt. It was always the first thing people would notice about her.

Then, in all its glory, the Fourth Kingdom came into view.

One of the biggest castles and kingdoms, its population was large and its defences strong. The stone brick walls lined with wooden window frames and some stained glass held tight shined in the morning sun. The surrounding land was cultivated by farmers with fields and livestock, protected by large fences beyond the walls to keep the hostile mobs out. When their carriage was pulled through the iron and oak doors, the town was abuzz with its citizens sauntering around, selling, buying and greeting each other with colourful banners strong between the large homes with spacious yards. The children laughed and played with each other, running between adults without a care in the world.

This was how Hera wanted to live. She hated the city. Central City may be the biggest, most incredible city in Minecraftia. But nothing compared to this lifestyle where the air was fresh and everything is green. Where life was simple.

"Leon!"

The call of her father's name alerted her to the king descending the stairs of his castle, King Lincoln Evermore. A thirty year old man fit and strong whose fighting skills were known throughout the land. He was tall with jet black hair and a classically handsome face with a squared jaw to make any woman swoon. Well, he is a king.

"Lincoln! How are you my friend?"

The men greeted with a solid hug and slap on the back. Hera had known the king since she was a little girl, back then the king had been much younger. But she had never liked him. She had always had this feeling her father was trying to set her up with him. He was handsome she admitted, but she wasn't going to see someone who was ten years older than her. She wasn't one of those woman.

"Hera." Lincoln had turned his attention to her, she pushed her hair from her face and tried to give on convincing smile. "You look as beautiful as ever, just like your mother. Has your hair grown longer?" His flattery would get him nowhere, but she had to act civil.

"Yeah, I grew it out longer then what I had it cut at."

"It used to be at your waist, now it's even longer."

The way he kept staring at her 'hair' was concerning her. _Keep your eyes elsewhere buddy_.

The servants finally took her to her room after the awkward conversation. Her father would be with Lincoln for the rest of the day, so Hera was left to her own devices until dinner arrived. She was asked to join them for dinner, but seeing that they would have lots to talk about, Hera didn't want to intrude so asked for her dinner to be brought to her room. It was the same room she had stayed in every time they had come to the kingdom. An ornate bed, chandelier, carpets and furniture with large windows she opened to let the evening breeze into her room. Dinner was a whole roast chicken, two servings of roasted vegetables and a large pudding with water and an old red wine. She ate what she could fit in and layed on the soft bed with her tablet. Going through her news feed she saw the countless articles posted about the latest Ghost or Hoax episode.

They had been attacked and haunted by the Minecraftian demon that they would all joke about when she was a child. She didn't believe any of it. With how realistic animation and special effects were these days, a video that can be edited wasn't proof that this thing was supposedly _alive_. There was so many videos on the net about sightings and encounters with him, but there was no proof that _Herobrine_ ever existed. Bored with the repetitive articles, Hera snuffed the last candle on the bed stand and slipped under the covers of the warm bed.

The last thing Hera had expected to be awoken by was blaring horns sounding throughout the kingdom and the screams of people and yelling or orders. Running from the bed to the window she saw what the alarms were about. There were mobs everywhere. Zombies, skeletons, creepers and enderman were running amuck around the town while heavily armoured guards were fighting them off. In the middle of it all was King Lincoln, cutting down foes left, right and centre. Showing his strength and abilities to his people while they cheered him from the rooftops...

* * *

Everything was peaceful in hell.

Herobrine was stirred from his deep sleep when a small gust of wind blew across his face, his arms stretched out each side of him felt it too. His eyes started to twitch open to the sight of a figure standing at the end of his bed. Not expecting someone to be standing there, Herobrine let out a manly yell (he dare not say scream).

"Oh, it's just you." Herobrine yawned and looked at his brother glaring at him. "What?"

"…"

"I didn't do it?"

"…"

"Okay… It was an accident?"

"…"

"Alright, lay it on me. What have I _done_ this time?"

"Did you send an armada of mobs to the Fourth Kingdom?"

"What?-"

"Don't play dumb with me you've been sending mobs to the kingdom walls for kicks-"

"I have not!-"

"You terrorised that television crew-"

"It's their _job_ to be terrorised. Come one, do you think the world believes what they saw?"

"That isn't the point."

"Then _why_ are you here?!"

"Because the Fourth Kingdom is being attacked by mobs as we speak. I need to know if you sent them there, or if you threatened the mob kings to do it." Notch tapped a finger on his crossed arms with an expectation of an answer.

Herobrine hated the mob kings, but they hated him too. He could influence them with his mind control, but that didn't mean they would listen to him willingly. He hadn't seen them once since he was revived, but they knew he was alive again. Who knows what they had been up to while he was gone. They may not have liked it, but they would forever remain under his command.

"Well if this is such an issue brother, than why don't _you_ go and do something about it. I am _trying_ to sleep." Herobrine pulled the sheets up higher over his head and wrapped himself in them like a cocoon. But as soon as he had done it, Notch grabbed the blankets and ripped the blankets of Herobrine.

"I'M GOING TO YOUR BEDROOM AND RIPPING THE SHEETS OF YOU TONIGHT!" Herobrine turned on his brother with eyes flaring bright and voice demonic.

"Stop acting like a child. Grow up." Notch threw the blankets back at his seething brother. "I can't interfere with something like this. You can. Do something."

Notch left without another word, leaving Herobrine to glare long after he had left. Begrudgingly getting out of bed, he put on his usual black long-sleeved shirt, black cargo pants and tucked the ends into his black combat boots.

It looked like he would be the tackling this mob breakout tonight.

* * *

 **I'm not impressed with the 2 reviews from those ano reviewers. But it means they took the time to read my fanfic, so thank you.**

 **Anyway, I had hoped to update this sooner, but the disease known as real life will be taking over, meaning updates won't be as often. But I am NOT giving up on this, you have my word :D**


End file.
